


boycrush

by exvalk (pastel)



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Daydreaming, Introspection, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:34:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26871469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastel/pseuds/exvalk
Summary: Chiaki offers to tutor Kaoru in light of an upcoming exam, but Kaoru's no good at paying attention.Written for Fictober 2020 prompt, "Watch me"
Relationships: Hakaze Kaoru/Morisawa Chiaki
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	boycrush

**Author's Note:**

> wtf gay little kaoru...
> 
> Set during their 2nd or 3rd year at Yumenosaki!
> 
> Prompt: "Watch me"

“Hmm, okay.”

Interesting, Kaoru thinks. Even such a normally subtle, unassuming expression as ‘deep thought’ is outright _loud_ on Chiaki’s face — even just seeing one of his facial features, a squinted eye or the corner of a mouth pulled tight, and it’s obvious.

“Let me try to explain it this way. Watch me, okay?”

The fine details of calculus and chemistry and history are lost on Kaoru. He’s not even sure which one Chiaki’s even trying to teach him right now — he’s far enough behind after a particularly vicious string of absences that if he had to guess, Chiaki’s _probably_ talking about math, but it really could be anything.

Ah, last week had been bad. He’d met a girl, who was cool and chill and wore punk band t-shirts instead of mini-pleated maxi-skirts, who laughed at jokes about dying and liked to talk about the crimes of humanity with an eager little smile on her face. Kaoru kind of hated her, but in the way that you hate someone because they’re a little bit too much like you — a heavy, but incomplete hatred, because to acknowledge all of her flaws would be to acknowledge all of his own.

His dad had hated her for very different reasons.

“Unbelievable, Kaoru, really,” he had whispered in Kaoru’s ear as they passed in the hallway, “So _base_.”

She smelled like mango juul smoke and pizza the same way he smelled expensive cologne and the insides of cafes from ‘100 Places To Go For The Perfect First Date!’

Chiaki’s room is the opposite, hints of fresh wood and mint from muscle relief patches and that underlying smell of _boy_ , entirely unintentional. It smells good.

He thinks of Chiaki, in her clothes. He’d never wear them, probably, but Kaoru wouldn’t mind seeing it. Chiaki, lingering in the dark corner of an underground bar, band tee and messy hair and dark jeans—

He’d do it, if Kaoru asked. He hadn’t even asked Chiaki for help with class, just made the mistake of attending yesterday and opening his eyes a little too wide when he heard the word ‘exam’ while he was still in Chiaki’s line of sight.

Chiaki and that girl are nothing alike, though. He’d come with Kaoru to whatever band was playing on Friday, but he wouldn’t laugh at everyone else’s jokes about living fast and dying young, about posers and fakes. He’d probably end up standing on the table, trying to make everyone feel better. Trying to help them, too.

Without realizing it’s happening, a small smile slides onto Kaoru’s face as he daydreams.

And if he brought Chiaki on a double date the way he usually does, to some cute cafe that serves couple parfaits and drinks meant to be looked at, not eaten — Chiaki would probably order something way too sweet but say something about the evils of wasting food, and he’d probably charm the girl sitting across from him, and they’d leave arm-in-arm while Kaoru and his date sat with untouched lattes —

Hmm. That’s not quite as much fun as thinking about dragging Chiaki to the punk clubs. Back to that, then.

He spends another few minutes in his idle fantasies before Chiaki’s voice cuts through the haze, replacing an eyebrow slit with thick glasses and a leather jacket with a ratty old Sentai shirt.

“Did that make sense, Kaoru? I thought a more active explanation might help, since this is really the kind of math you need to visualize, but I can keep going if you’re still lost! I promise we’ll keep working on it until you’ve got it!”

His smile is so innocent it makes Kaoru feel a bit like a criminal. He hadn’t caught any of that, just memorized the color of Chiaki’s hair in this dim light, the way his mouth moves—

He laughs, a chuckle that leaves his chest feeling like he’s just kicked a puppy, “Yeah, got it! Thanks, man.”

Mint and wood and _Chiaki_ — suddenly, Chiaki’s room feels almost like school or his own home, so strongly he feels the urge to run away. He almost gives in to the urge, to scoop up all his papers and throw his bag over his shoulder and break for it, but it’s not exactly the same feeling, so he doesn’t.

Instead, in a Chiaki-esque move of courage and stupidity and honesty — it’s gotta be that smell getting to his head, making him act like this, because there’s no other explanation for it — Kaoru shakes his head and shrugs. “Actually, I lied. I’m totally lost, Moricchi.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a kudo and/or a comment if you enjoyed! I'm not super familiar with writing Chiaki or Kaoru but a friend suggested ChiaKao for this prompt so I figured I might as well give it a shot!


End file.
